


Coffee shop meet cute

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Coffee Shops, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Lip and Sparky coffee shop meet cute





	Coffee shop meet cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Are Friends For?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010383) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 



“come here often?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^___^
> 
> I've decided to post some of my artworks here, at least the ones inspired by some of the wonderful writers on AO3.
> 
> I am more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works : http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
